50 To 67 Meters Down
by FromAshesToNew
Summary: "Trust me, once you're down there you don't wanna come back up" Oh believe me, when it comes to being in the underwater oceans it's easy to be convince to go Shark Cage-Diving with some friends
1. chapter 1

"Yo Alissa!" I turn around to see Nezha running up to me

"Hi?" I jokingly question before he wraps his arm around me trapping me in a headlock and ruffling my hair with his free hand

"I have a question for ya" he says with a smile, I finally slip out of the headlock and look up at him

"Go on" I say, fixing my hair while looking at him

"Ok so, me, Suo and Xun are going to go Shark Cage-Diving and wanna know if ya wanna come with" he says, I freeze in place

"Wait...Shark Cage-Diving..." I mumble, THAT'S WHAT ROXAS AND THE OTHERS WENT TO GO DO WHAT THE FUCK!?

"Ya" Nezha sighs "knowing how you are I was pretty sure you wouldn't wanna go"

"No! I'll go!" I protested, flailing my arms around in front of me as I talked

"You sure?" He questions, growing up the way I was, I learned that when I'm underwater in the seas I'll feel claustrophobic and I'll panic, him, Xun and Suo were there to experience it before

"Yes I'm 100% sure! Where are the boys now?" I confirmed before asking another question

"They're waiting for me at the deck area right now, we decided to get there before the crew does" he explains

"Alright, I'll do it" I confirm again before Nezha leads me to the area, once we get there Lu Xun was the first to notice me and ran up to me before hugging me, and me compared to him I'm small as fuck

"You came!" He says with a mixture of shock and happiness within his voice

"Yep, I guess I'll give it a shot for once since we did something else and..you know" I shrugged

"Ya" he says, I smile as I raised my arm up and brought my hand to the top of Xun's head and ruffled his hair

"You're adorable" I say

"Well, I do kinda play the role of being a "older brother" for ya" he says, just then the crew came over to us as I turned I was completely shocked

"Zhong Hui What the fuck are you doing here?" I ask

"Long time no see" the male says laughing "I work here for the whole Shark thingy thing ya know"

"When was that?" I question

"A long time ago, I'm shocked you said my full name tho" he says

"Right *ahem* Zhong what the fuck?" I redo the beginning of me being shock causing him and the others to laugh, we go to the end of the deck where there's a boat but connected to the deck to our right was an area for us to change into the suits for these things "Oh god..." I mumbled, after switching to the suits we got into the boat as Zhong turned the engine on and started driving the boat out towards the middle of the seat with the crew at the other end of the boat with the shark proof cage and then there's me and the boys sitting in the middle. I felt a hand on my back causing me to look to my right

"Glad you came, you know?" Suo says

"Guan Suo I swear" I say making him smile and almost laugh

"You know you love me" he says

"Of course" I say laughing, then the boat slowed to a stop and the crew members had set the cage into the water and made sure the chain was still in place for this

"Ok who's first?" Zhong asks, I feel Suo pushing me forward gently

"Ladies first" he says as I turned to see him smirking

"Boy I swear after this I'll kill you" I say jokingly, walking up to Zhong

"I see you guys get along" he says grinning as he grabbed the air tank and the mask, handing me the air tank first "alright, put this on first" I grabbed the tank by the straps and put it on my back like you would with a backpack "ok now check the air meter" I look at the little circle meter bar thing built within the tank that showed a dash at the first red meter mark followed by more red ones then orange then green then red again showing the number of how many minutes I have until the tank runs out "what's the number?" Zhong asks

"200" I answer looking at him

"Ok, now, whatever you do, do NOT breathe so much even if you're freaking out, the more you breathe in the more you lost oxygen in the tank" he explains, I nod understandingly. Zhong hands me the mask as I turned to walk over to the cage as he dealt with the others. Once we all were standing on the cage looking at the square shaped opening at the top of the cage, Lu Xun steps forward towards it

"I'll go first" he says, he sits on the edge before grabbing the sides of the opening and sliding through underwater. Then Suo went, then Nezha, then I went into the cage.

"We're bringing you guys down to 5 meters that's where you'll see the sharks the most" Zhong's voice says through the mic built within our masks, I grabbed onto the bars to my left of the cage as the cage started moving down slowly

"This is actually not that bad" I admit

"See, told you you'd be fine" Nezha says

"Nez, you didn't say shit" I say making Xun start coughing before laughing

"Jesus you ok?" Suo asks looking at the brunette with a grin

"Ya I'm good" he says still laughing, then an idea popped into my head

"Xun, what you choking on?" I asked with a smirk causing Suo and Nez to start laughing, then Zhong's voice was heard through the mic

"Jesus what do you guys do?"

"Everything" Nezha says after finally calming down from laughing, once we were calm we noticed the cage was done moving and the meter number on the cage said 5.

"Whoa you guys see this?" Xun asks

"What?" I question as I let go of the bars and swam over to the male at the front of the cage whose gaze was locked on a Great White Shark, I froze, staring at the thing the same way Xun was

"Holy shit that thing is huge" Suo says, coming up on the other side of the male next to me

"There's another one!" Nezha exclaims coming up on the other side of me, Xun shakes his head for a second before looking around

"Where?!" He asks just as another Great White Shark passed the cage VERY closely causing Xun to push against the bars with his hands to make him back away-as for me not noticing him holding onto the bars- "whoa holy shit!" All of a sudden there was a noise as if it was metal being bent so it would break as the cage moved a slight bit as if someone lifted it up then let go for a split second but it didn't do much, on reflex I grabbed ahold of the bars in front of me and refused to myself to let go of them as the boys then looked at me

"Is everything alright down there?" Zhong's voice asks, Xun looks up

"We want to come up now" he says, I looked over at him

"No! I'm fine, see!" I tried to get him to change his mind, I was showing signs that I wasn't ok but I didn't wanna ruin this

"No, It's fine, Lis" he says looking at me before looking back up, Nez continued to look at me saying

"Ya we'll come up" thing was, they sensed something was going to happen, it wasn't me they were worried about it was that noise that caused the cage to move.

"Alright, we'll bring you guys up" Zhong says as the cage was slowly rising up

"Guys what's wrong?" I question, Suo looks at me

"You know that noise that moved the cage right?" He asks

"Oh that's why we're coming back up? I thought it was me for a moment" I said

"Ya, I grabbed the bars too don't worry" Suo says-I didn't even notice I got so scared-all of a sudden we heard the same noise again but longer, then it hit me

"Guys..." I said almost like a whimper before looking up "ZHONG WAI-" all of a sudden there was what sounded like metal snapping and the cage started sinking down at a very fast speed causing all of us to scream as each of us grabbed onto the bars of the cage, I held onto the bars to the square sized door at the top of the cage which was locked closed by a small pole on the outside. After a while the cage landed on ground and we all stopped screaming, there was only sound from all of us breathing heavily. I opened my eyes and looked around, it was dark around us but if we went a few meters up higher there'd be light from the sun but because of me seeing the darkness I started breathing heavily and breathing in and out fast as if I'm hyperventilating.

"Alissa! Lis, hey!" Nez's voice says through the mic as I was grabbed by my shoulders and was turned to face him "calm down, you're using up the air!" He says, I nod trying to calm down

"Right, right... I know" I mumbled "how far down are we?" We turn and see Suo swimming over to where the number meter was shown on the cage and says

"50 meters down"


	2. Chapter 2

"Shit what are we going to do?" Nezha asks, Xun swims over and hugs me

"You ok?" He asks, I nod

"Do we still have signal with the mics all the way to Zhong?" I ask, Suo looks around before swimming up to the top of the cage

"Zhong do you hear us?" He asks, there was nothing

"We have to go up higher..." Xun mumbles but it was clear enough for us to hear due to the mic

"Alright, I'll go" Nezha says

"I'll go with you in case something happens" Guan Suo says swimming over to us where the square sized door is, Nezha goes to push it open but it won't budge

"Isn't it locked from the outside?" I question

"Oh fuck that's right.." Suo says, looking around

"Wait check your air meters" Xun says quickly checking his air meter "I'm at 50"

"Same" Nezha says

"49" Suo says, I look at mine and I stay silent

"Lis?" Suo questions

"30.." I mumble

"Can't we go through the space here?" Xun moved his arm through the gap between the bar at the top of the cage and the bar at the front of the cage "I mean it looks big enough doesn't it?" He brings his arm back

"Ok, we can try that way" Nez says moving over to the other side where the same gap space was there, he grabs the bars at the top and pulls himself up so he can put his legs through the gap but was stopped as the air tank hit the bar under him "Wait what?" He questions looking down at the air tank seeing how it's hitting the bar underneath

"The gap isn't big enough to fit you and the air tank through..." I say "the only way you're going to get through is if...you take the tank and mask off" I turned to look at Xun before looking back a Nezha and Suo

"Shit, ok here I'll do it" Xun says before grabbing the bars and using the bars to move to them, I stayed where I was-grabbing onto the bars-and watched the 3 "ok, I'm going to take the air tank off first then I'm going to take the mask off and throw it to you guys, I'm going to go through the gap and you're going to throw the mask to me first" he says looking at Nezha then at Suo between the explanation

"Be fast and careful ok" Suo says

"Please" I then say

"You can do this" Nezha then says, Xun looks at the gap as he took the air tank off and handed it to Suo. He then takes in a few deep breathes before quickly taking the mask off and tossing it behind him to Nezha as he grabbed the bar at the top and the bar at the bottom pulling himself through the gap making it out of the cage turning around as Nezha threw the mask back to Xun as he grabbed the mask and put it back on

"Ok...I'm good" he breathes out after holding his breathe for so long-throughout the whole thing I panicked and moved to the corner of the cage and held onto the bars scared for Xun-

"Lis" I look up at Suo "it's ok" he says, I nod but I stayed in the corner holding onto the bars, Suo gave Xun the air tank as he put it back on and swimming to the door

"Guys there's this giant pole on the door, the lock broke off of the door but it's blocked by this thing" he says through the mic

"Do you think you'll be able to move it yourself or do you need one of us?" I ask, looking up at him through the bars

"I think I can do this" he says moving to the end of the cage where the pole is hanging off from, grabbing it and putting his feet up against the cage

"You sure?" Suo asks

"Ya I'm sure" he says, he pushes against the cage trying to pull the pole off. I looked around trying to see through the darkness to see our surroundings, I hear the pole fall off of the cage and fall to the ground loudly and I turn to see Xun opening the cage door and coming back into the cage "Ok that worked out" he breathes out

"So...Xun do you wanna go instead or?" Nezha questions

"I mean, we need to think, what's the plan? I know we said earlier it would be you and Suo going up there but we need a plan" Xun says

"Maybe me and Suo can swim up there to get a signal and whatever Zhong tells us we'll make a plan from there.." I say, and yet I'm still in the corner

"You sure you'll be ok?" Nezha asks

"Ya I'm pretty sure" I say, moving from the corner and under the door at the top

"Ok, we'll be back guys don't leave the cage until we come back" Suo says, swimming up and through the door with me following him

"Be fast guys" Xun says

"And be careful" Nez says

"Will do" I say as me and Suo swam up to get a signal. After a few minutes we heard Zhong's voice but it was breaking up due to the range, once it was clear we stopped moving

"Zhong?" I ask out

"Alissa? Are you with the guys? Are you all ok?" Zhong's voice asks

"I'm with Suo, Xun and Nezha are still in the cage and we're all ok. Me and Suo had to leave the cage and come up to get a signal with you" I explain

"What meter are you guys at then?" He questions, we check the sea meter thing which is built within the tank also

"40 meters" Suo says

"Ok listen to me carefully you 2" he says "I'm sending one of my men down there with another hook so we can bring you guys up, remember there are sharks down there so you need to get back in that cage and DO NOT leave it"

"Ok, thanks" Suo says, we turned and started swimming down back to the cage but all of a sudden something fast and huge swims pass the front of us and we already knew what it was

"SHIT!!" I yelled as we started swimming faster down back to the cage, once the cage came into view I looked around quickly

"OPEN THE DOOR NOW!" Suo yells, Nezha moves to the cage door and goes to push it open but it got caught on the chain which used to hold the lock for the door

"Fuck it's stuck!!" Nezha yells just as me and Suo got to the cage "get the chain off!" I moved to where the chain is and saw how it was wrapped around the bar, I got it off the door and Suo and Nezha flung it open, Suo quickly got back into the cage and turns to grab my arm to help bring me in faster

"Go go go go go go!" I yelled multiple times. Just as I closed the cage door the shark from earlier came swimming pass it very closely

"Holy shit!!" Xun yells, I started breathing in and out fast just like I did earlier as if I'm hyperventilating and I moved back to that same corner and grabbed ahold of the bars, this is NOT going well with me


	3. Chapter 3

Lu Xun quickly swam over to me and had put a hand against my back looking at me

"Calm down, you're fine" he says reassuringly "just breathe slowly" I nod, looking over to my right through the darkness before seeing a flashlight beam faintly. My breathing goes back to normal as I bring myself closer to the bars to get a better look at the beam

"Is that a flashlight beam?" I question

"Where?" Nezha asks swimming over to me and Xun and seeing the flashlight beam with Suo next to him

"We gotta get there" Suo says, all of a sudden there's a beeping noise coming from me as I check my air meter

"I'm at 15" I say, the boys quickly checks theirs

"I'm at 17" Nezha says

"Same here" Xun says

"16" Suo says looking back up at all of us

"I'm going to go get that flashlight" Nezha says, opening the cage door and going through it

"I'm going with you" Xun says, swimming after him "Suo, stay here and watch Alissa"

"Already on it" Suo says moving over to me

"Do you think we'll make it out of here?" I ask quietly looking at the darker brunette-darker than Xun's brunette color-male

"Ya, we gotta" he says looking at me

"I'm going to be the first one to run out of air..." I mumble then afterwards I start laughing

"What?" Suo questions

"Let's just hope I don't start hallucinating from all of these chemicals from the tank" I say, I watch the boys leave to the flashlight beam "guys I need you to listen to me, those sharks will see you if you're not close to the ocean floor. Get as close down to the ocean floor as you can. Whatever you do, do NOT go where there's no ocean floor especially when you can't see what's underneath you, that's where the sharks stay close around" I say, even if I'm horrible with trying to breathe underwater with my condition I'm still smart enough to warn them

"Ya, that's true. Thanks" Xun's voice says through the mic

"How do you know all of this?" Nezha questions

"I may not be good underwater with my condition but I'm smart" I say

"She has a point" Suo says

"What do you think Aris would do if he could see you now?" Xun asks, I stayed silent for a moment before looking at Suo who was looking at me and we both started laughing "what?" Xun asks

"We would lose his shit!" I say laughing

"He would be coming down here himself just to get her out of here! Then sue the people who own the cage" Suo says laughing also

"Oh my god that's so true" Nezha says laughing a bit, he stops swimming as he puts his arm out in front of Xun to stop him causing the male to look down

"Oh shit.." he breathes out

"What? What's going on?" Suo asks

"Um...we're at like a some sort of cliff..." Nezha says

"We can't see anything underneath us pass this cliff thing, the flashlight beam is close though" Xun explains, my grip around the bars in front of me tightened as I looked down with my eyes close-trying to think of a way around this-Suo looks at me worriedly knowingly

"There's no way around..." I say lifting my head up to look the direction the 2 left

"Then we can just be fast and careful right? We just swim to the flashlight, grab it and come back" Nezha says

"It's not that simple tho, Nez!" I say "if that flashlight belongs to one of Zhong's men you have to bring him to us! You have to look at your surroundings while you're out there!"

"We will, don't worry everything will be ok" Xun says

"Be careful" I say

"Will do" Xun replies as him and Nezha carefully but quickly make their way off of the cliff and swim towards the flashlight beam. Halfway to the flashlight, Xun turns around to look behind him and Nezha swimming backwards before turning back forward just as him and the other male made it to the beam. It was a flashlight sitting on a rock in which underneath reached all the way down to who knows where, Nezha grabs the flashlight and turns to Xun

"One of his men has to be down here.." he says

"Ya" Xun says before turning around to face the direction they came from "Alissa" he got no response from me

"Suo?" Nezha questions also facing the direction that Xun is facing and got no response from him

"We're out of range" Xun says as all of a sudden something swims up pass behind them causing them both to yell out in fear and moving forward to turn and see what the cause of that was to see a Shark swimming away in the distance but quickly turning around

"SHIT GO GO GO!" Xun yells grabbing Nez's arm and pulling the dirty blonde ahead in front of him as the 2 swam away back to the cliff. Once they made it back they got down on the ocean floor and hid under a cliff hanging part of a giant rock as the shark swam pass missing to get ahold of any of them.

"Shit shit shit shit dude you ok?!" Nezha asks looking over at the brunette next to him who was breathing as heavily as Nezha was from swimming so fast

"Ya I'm ok, you?" He replies looking back at him

"I'm good" he says, he turns and sees someone with the same mask and air tank as the rest of us and realizes it's one of Zhong's men but he was dead due to bleeding out because of a shark wound. He checks the guy he sees that the air tank is empty "shit!" Xun comes up next to him

"Hey he has a speargun and here's the hook!" Xun says grabbing the 2 items

"How are we going to tell Zhong that one of his men are dead?" Nez asks as all of a sudden they heard mine and Suo's voice through the Mics but our voices were breaking up due to the range

"Lis?" Xun asks moving out from underneath the cliff hanging part of the rock and looking around "hand me the flashlight" Nez gives the flashlight to Xun as he shines the flashlight around "guys if you see the flashlight hit the bars with or something or whatever" Nezha comes up next to him as I swam to the back of the cage to grab the pole lock that broke off of the cage and swam back to where Suo was and started banging the bars with it seeing the flashlight beam, then the beam started coming closer showing Xun and Nezha coming

"Jesus Christ I thought you guys were dead" I breathed out

"Sorry, shark came out of no where" Nezha apologizes

"You guys got the hook?" Suo questions seeing Xun holding it

"We found the guy Zhong sent, he's dead but he had the speargun and the hook" Xun explained as he swam to the top of the cage and hooked the hook to the clip thing that connected to some chains that were firmly hooked to the cage before swimming back into the cage

"Me and Suo will swim up there and let Zhong know that we have the hook connected to the cage" Nezha says before swimming up with Suo getting out of the cage and swimming after him. I turned and hugged Lu Xun, burying my face in his chest

"You fucking scared me don't do that!" I said

"Sorry" he laughs a little hugging me back "we're getting out of here"

"I know, can you believe it?" I ask

"After everything the 4 of us went through we deserve to get out of here" Xun says, there was a beeping noise so I checked my air meter and it showed 5 "Good thing we're getting out of here then huh?" He then says after seeing the number on my air meter also, I turned back to look at him with a smile

"Ya"

"Zhong you still there?" Nezha asks once him and Suo got back to the 40 meters to get in contact with Zhong

"Yes, did the person I sent find you guys?" His voice asks

"Actually we found him, he's dead.. but got the hook connected to the cage" Nezha explains

"Shit..." Zhong breathes out "ok I'm bringing you guys up now" Nezha and Suo turn and start swimming down and stopped at 46 meters to grab onto the chain due to Zhong bringing the cage up

"See, we're getting out of here" Suo says

"Ya" I say before smiling "I'm so glad"

"We're sorry for bringing you into this" Nezha apologizes

"Ya, if we knew then we wouldn't have asked you to come because of you know" Xun says

"Ya, I understand but I prefer living through something dangerous than leaving you guys doing it yourselves" I admit, I looked at the sea level meter on the cage "30...29...28...27-" all of a sudden the cage fell down a tiny bit as of something bent and me and Xun looked up to see the chain about to break and it was breaking a few chains down away from where Suo and Nez were holding onto

"ZHONG WAIT WAIT WAIT STOP THE CAGE!" Suo yells and he cage stopped moving

"the chain is about to break!!" Nezha says looking up as him and Suo are close to being at the surface a bit

"Ok, I'm going to slow the speed down a bit. We HAVE to get you guys out of there" Zhong says as the cage started moving slowly

"No no no no I don't trust it!" I say

"Neither do I" Xun mumbles

"It's either the cage goes fast and the chain breaks or we're bringing you all up slowly, I can't let you guys go down again!" Zhong's voice says, then the sound of metal bending was heard

"THE CHAI-" I was cut off. The chain had snapped in half again, the upper half where Suo and Nezha were holding onto brought them up above the surface and the bottom half which was hooked to the cage sunk down along with the cage did, due to how the chain snapped the cage was moving making it difficult for me to grab onto a bar. I heard the cage hit something causing me to be moved against some bars and it fell again but landed shortly after but problem is...the cage landed on its side and the gap we used to get Xun out of the cage to unblock the cage door had my leg through it and once the cage landed my leg went underneath the cage close to the cage door...I'm not getting out.


	4. Chapter 4

The only thing left for me to do was just scream out in pain, after a moment I breathed heavily and thought I was going to pass out

"Shit...shit...shit, Xun!!?" I looked around and he was at the other side of the cage passed out-he must've hit his head on the bars when it landed-I looked at my trapped leg and tried to pull it towards me to get it out but it only hurt more and it barely even moved, and I think I just cut it from something "AH FUCK!!" I checked my air meter and it read 4, I looked back at Xun just as he woke up and looked around, seeing my situation.

"What the hell!?" He says quickly coming over to me

"You have to go up and get in contact with Zhong! I'm useless I can't get out!" I say as he sits next to me seeing no way around this either, I looked at him "what's the sea meter?" He looks over at the sea meter number before looking back at me

"67 meters down" he says

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" I yelled, I was pissed, now he has to go double the swim to get to 40 meters to get in contact with Zhong.

"I'll be back, I'm going up there" he then says swimming over to the cage door next to me

"Be careful and fast" I say resting my head back against the bars behind me

"I will" he says before leaving the cage and closing the door, he begins swimming up to get the signal from Zhong and hopefully from Nezha and Suo. Once he gets to the 40 meter level he looks around "Zhong are you still there?"

"Yes I'm still here, Suo and Nezha are with me too"

"Thank god...Alissa's trapped, her leg is stuck underneath the cage through one of the gaps and can't get her out. We're both running out of air too" Xun explains

"Alright, I called some people who are professionals against sharks and deep seas that can get you out, they'll be here in an hour. I'm going to send 2 air tanks down to you guys but there's a reason why I didn't do this before" Zhong says as Xun looks around to keep an eye on his surroundings "once you 2 get those new tanks on you have to watch each other and make sure you guys don't start acting strange. Those chemicals in the tanks can cause hallucinations, and whatever you do DO NOT SWIM STRAIGHT UP or you will get those nitrogen bubbles in your head and you'll die" Zhong continues explaining as Xun looks up

"Ya, ok I understand" he says

"Ok now get back in that cage" Zhong says as Xun begins swimming back down to the cage. Once he gets to the cage he opens the door and swims through closing it again and swam to the other side of me where the door isn't at and sits next to me

"So what's going to happen now?" I ask

"He's sending more air tanks...we're going to be stuck here for another hour" he says sighing, i reach over to him and take his hand in mine as I rested my head on his shoulder completely tired from all of this

"Remember when we first met?" I ask, he started laughing

"The way the teacher introduced you, hah!" He says, I smiled myself

"Ya..remember when you completely missed me and I got you out?" I ask

"I was so triggered when I fell" he comments, I laugh "remember Zhu Ran?" He then asks, I nod

"He's a jerk, he does that all the time whenever I talk to girls" I mimicked what Xun had said to me after I questioned him bout that kid, he laughs

"You still remember what I said" he says

"Always" I reply looking down at our hands as he tightens his grip on my hand but not to hurt me as he sighs

"I'm sorry"

"Sorry for what..?" I question

"For bringing you into this. I know the 3 of us already apologized but it was my idea for wanting to bring you" he says

"It's fine...all I care about now is the both of us getting out of here"

"Ya, at least Suo and Nez got out" he says

"Good" I mumble, getting more tired. After a couple of minutes we heard beeping and saw a little flashing white light

"The air tanks!" Xun exclaims, getting up and going over to the door and opening it, swimming to the spare air tanks. I turned to look behind me and watch him as he took off the air tank he's wearing now and unhooked the mask tube thing from it and quickly hooked it to one of the other air tanks

"You ok?" I ask

"Ya I'm good" he replies "I'm bringing the other one to the cage" he puts on his air tank and carries the other one to the cage but I stopped him

"there's a shark get down!!" I yelled as Xun went down to the ocean floor between these 2 rocks laying there as the shark passed by above him

"Oh shit..." he breathes out, I quickly grabbed the flashlight and started shining it around

"I can't see it fuck!" I said

"Look, I'm just going to go straight through the door and get you the air tank" Xun says, I looked at my air meter which showed 2 on it before looking back at Xun

"Xun, listen to me, do not come straight to the cage door! That shark could still be there waiting around!" I say

"If you can't see and neither can I then it's not here" Xun says

"You don't know that!" I say

"I'm coming ok" he says as he gets up from the ocean floor and goes to go to the cage door but we both look the direction a shark has came out of no where and it gets ahold of Xun making him drop the other air tank

"FUCK!!!" I screamed, I turned back around away from what just had happened "he's dead...he's fucking dead god dammit.." I breathed out before bringing my free leg up to my chest and I rested my forehead on it...Now I'm alone...


	5. Chapter 5

I sighed, I looked at the other air tank. I need it. I pulled myself as much closer to the bars I could as I reached out between the bars to get the air tank but it's too far away. I turn and see the speargun as I go to grab it as it's also far away but close enough for me to grab the spear part of it and pull it. Bad idea. This metal thing sticking up from the cage got caught at the trigger and when I pulled the gun the trigger was pressed and the spear goes pass my hand slicing a clean straight cut through the part under my palm

"SON OF A BITCH!" I yelled gripping my wrist to my wounded hand with my free hand sucking in air through clenched teeth. Blood from the wound was spreading due to being underwater. I looked at the spear that had this black wire/string hooked to it so I grabbed it and looked at the air tank, it had this net thing around it so that way both of the air tanks would come down together. I aimed the spear at the net and threw it through between the bars. The hook got caught on the net as I grabbed the string and started pulling it to the cage, as it got closer to the cage the wire moved down in an angle in my hands and I went to pull but the air tank was too heavy causing my hands to slip down on the wire and right in my cut "OW SHIT SHIT SHIT!!" I yelled as I pulled my wounded hand away seeing more blood coming out because of it, I grabbed the air tank and pulled it through the cage door because it was too big to fit through the bars. I disconnected my mask from my air tank and started connecting it to the other one, but because I was panicking I couldn't get in correctly so I looked at the air tank thing before getting my mask connected to the air tank correctly as I could breathe again. I sighed, going back to holding onto my wrist to my wounded hand. Then I heard static coming from the mic then I was so happy to hear Xun's voice

"Lis?"

"Xun oh my god I thought you were dead!" I breathed out

"So did I, um, I'm stuck..." he says weakly "my leg is wounded to where I can't swim that well and there's so much blood it's attracting more sharks."

"What's your air meter?" I ask

"30..." he mumbles "the shark damaged something to the air tank"

"Ok, were there any flares with the tanks and you have them cuz I don't if there were any" I say

"Ya I have them" he says "I think I'm going to die"

"shut up!" I say "do NOT say that, I'm coming to you right now give me a minute!"

"Alissa you know what's going to happen..." he says

"XUN STOP TALKING LIKE THAT!" I yelled "just keep talking to me! Don't pass out!" I looked around and saw no help with this. I sighed, I grabbed the bars behind me and started pulling my trapped leg towards me

"Lis.." Xun breathes out

"What?" I ask followed by me trying to hold back screaming from the pain I'm feeling from trying to free my leg "hold on" I took in a few deep breathes before pulling with full force resulting in my leg becoming free but with huge long scraps that are bleeding from the bars

"Alissa?" Xun questions

"I'm good!!" I said in a high pitched tone due to still holding back a scream from the pain. I grabbed the flashlight again and shined it around "lemme know if you see the flashlight!"

"I see it" Xun says after a moment of shining the thing around

"Ok I'm coming!" I say as I go through the cage door and start swimming the direction the flashlight was shining.

"I think I'm gonna pass out..." Xun mumbles

"No you're not, keep talking to me" I say "I'm not losing you when we're close to getting out of here!" I see Xun laying on the ocean floor with so much blood around him mixed in the water coming from his leg "holy shit, Xun!" I swam down to his side

"Here" he says handing me a flare "after this there's only 2 left"

"Ok, ok hold this" I say handing him the flashlight and taking the flare, after a moment of trying to turn on the flare it starts sparkling red like a firework sparkler but in a flare way

"I'll take it, we gotta go up" Xun says taking the flare and handing me the flashlight

"Ok, I'm going to pull you up and just whatever you do just lean your weight on me. I can pull you up" I say

"Ok" he says with a nod, I put an arm behind him on his back and putting my other arm under his knees lifting him up bridal style resulting him yelling out in pain "sorry sorry sorry!" I say

"No, it's fine..I'm

Fine..let's just go before this runs out" he says looking at the flare, I nod before putting his free arm around my shoulder and holding him with my arm to my wounded hand as I started swimming up pulling him with me. Then there was static from our mics before there were 3 voices, there was Zhong then his was cut off by Nezha then Nezha was cut off by Suo "guys?" Xun asks out

"OH MY GOD ARE YOU GUYS OK!?" Suo yells

"Where's Zhong?" I ask not answering Suo due to us being in a rush

"I'm here" Zhong says

"We're swimming up!" I say

"No stay in the cage it's safer!" He says

"WE CAN'T XUN IS WOUNDED TO HIS LEG THAT HASN'T STOPPED BLEEDING, I HAVE A BLEEDING HAND AND LEG! WE ARE COMING UP!" I yell, in the corner of my eye I saw Xun look at me with wide eyes knowing these are one of those rare moments when I snap

"Ok fine. But you have to be slow! If you go too fast then you'll get those nitrogen bubbles and die" Zhong explains

"Ok" Xun says

"What's you're sea level?" Zhong asks

"30" I answer

"Slow down" Zhong says, I slow down but other than that I'm worried about Xun "where are you at now?" He asks

"20" I say

"Ok you have to stop and do a Decompression for 5 minutes! Your body has to catch up!" Zhong says, I stop swimming and look around as I kept my grip on Xun and he was weakly holding onto me. The flare runs out

"Shit shit shit" I say, Xun goes to grab another flare but it falls out of the pocket thing

"Fuck!" He yells

"Take this" I say giving him the flashlight and reaching into the pocket grabbing the last flare and flicking it on and I swear to god if we hadn't gotten it lit on time...as soon as the flare turned on there were 6 sharks circling us as one of them had their mouth open apart to grab ahold of me but I brought the flare to its direction scaring it off followed by a scared scream from me by the sudden view from turning "THERE'S SHARKS EVERYWHERE ZHONG!!" There was heavy scared breathing from both me and Xun as I used the flare to keep the both of us protected after a moment everything was a rush

"TAKE EVERYTHING OFF NOW! SWIM UP NOW!!" Zhong yells-yelling because of what I screamed-Xun let's go of me as we quickly took our air tanks off and threw our masks off followed by me throwing the flare as we both started swimming up because the surface is right there. I looked down and saw a shark that looked like it was going to get Xun's leg again but followed our air tanks thinking it's still us as we made it above surface

"Oh my god what the fuck!?" Xun yells

"GUYS!!" I yelled grabbing Xun and swimming to the boat "GUYS OVER HERE!!" Nezha turns and sees us from me yelling, running to the railing

"HANG ON!" He yells, Zhong comes running with one of those circler life saver things and throws it to us

"GRAB THIS!" The thing lands in front of us as me and Xun grabbed it and Zhong, Nezha, Suo and the 2 other men Zhong has started pulling the rope to bring us to the boat as fast as they could. Next thing I knew was that I was pulled underwater followed by pain in my once trapped leg. I looked around and saw blood everywhere and turned to see a shark with its teeth clenched on my leg. It let's go of me for a moment so I quickly swam up above the surface to get air and quickly swam to Xun to get ahold of the life saver thing just as we got to the boat. Nezha reaches down and grabs me by both of my forearms and I grabbed onto his arms as he tries pulling me up with Suo and Zhong trying to grab Lu Xun, Zhong's 2 men are trying to keep the sharks off of us. I turned and looked at Xun as he looks at me just as we were both pulled underwater by the same shark that has bit into my leg and Xun's leg. All I could see was both of our blood everywhere in the water-I panicked-and because of that I turned to the shark and started hitting it trying to aim for the nose-knowing they hate that-and when it wouldn't let us go, I've had enough. I used as much strength that I had left to bring my fist down at its face and I didn't pay attention to where I hit it but it had let us go and shook its head, me and Xun took that chance to swim back up right up to the boat. Suo and Zhong were able to grab Xun's arms and pull him up out of the water and onto the boat floor. Nezha brought me up high enough to wrap his arms around my torso almost in a hugging position and pulled me over the railing and laying me down on the boat floor, mine and Xun's heads were next to each other. Apart from hearing the brunette's heavy breathing, I only heard myself yelling out in pain. I didn't know if I was crying or not because I'm still covered in water but it sounded like It was mixed with physical pain.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck!!!" I then yelled

"Alissa..." I heard Xun breathe out

"What?!" I said out of pain

"I'm so, so sorry" he says

"Don't blame yourself" I said, Nezha appears above me again waving a hand in front of my face

"Hey you're going to be ok!!" I heard him say but everything started getting blurry and everything was muffled. I found myself not screaming and yelling out of pain like I was moment ago, I brought my wounded hand up and saw that the cut wasn't even there and my hand is perfectly fine just like it was before it appeared...that's when I realized this isn't what it is...


	6. Chapter 6

I stared at my hand some more as I felt myself being shook as I snapped out of it and looked around finding myself still in the cage with my leg still trapped. Now I'm not only confused but now I'm scared. I began trying to free my leg when I was all of a sudden stopped by hands being placed on my shoulder so I turned and saw Lu Xun with a worried and scared look

"Wait what?!" I said as I started freaking out, breathing heavily and breathing in and out fast but I was pulled closer to Xun with him wrapping his arms around me in a hug

"Hey calm down!" He says, I have to be dreaming this right?! I'm hallucinating!

"We were on the boat just now!" I said

"Alissa you were hallucinating!" He says looking down at me, I looked up at him for a moment before looking down and pressing my head gently against his chest followed by his arm moving up and his hand was against my head as I tried controlling my breathing.

"I thought you were dead..I found and you were Injured so we had to race to the surface..." I breathed out "wait the air tanks!"

"I switched them out already" Xun says "everything will be fine, in 10 minutes the guys will be here"

"What if something goes wrong again?" I ask

"Nothing will, I promise you that this time nothing will" he says before facing the other way and resting his head on top of mine, we didn't move from this hugging position. I didn't realize that I had fell asleep against his chest until I heard someone saying my name. I opened my eyes and looked around

"Wait...what?" I asked confused

"The guys Zhong sent hooked a clip to the cage and this belongs to a ship that contains steel rope, it's not going to break" Xun says, I smiled until I felt pain in my leg causing me to look down and bring my knee up

"Shit!" As soon as I saw my leg I realized it was the one that was trapped through the gap so I now know the cage is moving up

"Ya, once the cage was lifted upright I pulled you away from the gap. It's bruised really badly" Lu Xun says looking at me

"At least it's not broken right? I wouldn't be moving it" I stated

"Right" he says with a nod

"Sorry for falling asleep.." I say

"Don't worry, after everything that you went through including he hallucination I wouldn't blame you for falling asleep"

"What happened?" I ask "I thought you were dead because a shark got ahold of you when you were about to get to the cage.."

"The shark thing was real, but once we couldn't see it I stayed there...I noticed you were out of it and quickly got into the cage to switch the tanks and try to snap you out of it" he explains, I bring my hands up to my face or more like my mask

"Jesus Christ.." I breathed out

"Hey, we're almost out of here" he says looking up, I look up and noticed the surface was getting closer and closer. I looked down followed by me breathing out in relief

"One hell of a day huh?" I say, he laughs. The cage was brought up to the surface as I saw Zhong jump down to the cage and open the cage door, reaching his hand out and helping us out of the cage. Once I was sitting on the floor of the boat-with a leg filled with pain and bruises still-I just took off the air tank and threw off the mask before standing up on my good leg and seeing Suo and Nezha as the 2 ran up to me and pulled me into a hug with my forehead resting on both of their shoulders

"Holy shit I can't believe you guys went all the way back down there!!" Suo says

"How far down?" Nezha asks looking at me

"67.." I say

"Fucking hell" he breathes out, he looks up as he sees Lu Xun walking over to us just as Suo let's go of me and goes up to the brunette and hugging him. Nezha walks up to the 2 and hugs them, I grinned. I'm glad we got out alive...injured but alive. I looked down at my bad leg as I didn't notice anyone walking up to me until I heard

"Hey, look up" I knew it was Xun's voice so I did just to have Lu Xun lean down and kiss me, I kissed him back followed by yelling in the background

"SHIT SUO WHERE'S MY PHONE?!" Nezha yells causing both me and Xun to break the kiss laughing

"Just give it about a minute and we won't be hearing the end of it" I say with a smile

"And guess from who" Xun says

"Them both, there's no going to be only one of them teasing us" I reply before kissing his cheek and walking over to Nezha and Suo followed by Xun who is blushing

"Ok ok ok! Wait!" Nezha says who is breathing in and out so fast I was 100% sure that he was gonna pass out any second "WHEN ARE YOU GUYS GOING TO GET MARRIED?!"

"What the fuck, Nezha?" Xun asks

"AND WHEN ARE THE KIDS?!" Suo all of a sudden yells

"OH MY GOD!!!" I yelled before sitting on the floor and covering my face with hands completely done with these 2, I looked up to see Zhong quickly walking over so I stood up feeling pain from my bad leg doing so. He came up to me and Xun placing one hand on my shoulder and his other on Xun's

"Are you 2 ok?" He asks

"Ya" I say, Xun looks at me like "did you just say that?"

"I don't know why the rope kept snapping I think it's because of the company or something but I'm really sorry that the 4 of you had to go down there in the first place@ Zhong says moving from in front of me and Xun to look at me and the 3 boys. After going back to the deck, changing clothes and walking away from the area-well I was limping-I looked around

"It's..dark?" I questioned because the sky was turning to that dark blue color

"It was around 4 when we came here in the first place, when Zhong got me and Suo out it was 6. By the time the crew came to you 2 it was 7" Nezha explains

"Should we go to the hospital?" Suo asks

"Why?" I ask

"Your situation"

"Oh.." I mumble

"Lis, we should. You're limping because of it too" Xun says, I sighed

"Fine" and with that we left to the hospital, I was fine pretty much I just can't run for a few months until the bruises on my leg are gone. Guess this is where we continue on away from Cage-Diving especially with Sharks.


End file.
